Hetarito
by artfan13
Summary: Alfred, Matthew, Kiku, Romano, and Feliciano are all kirito who are imprisoned with other kirito in a gated city and forced to work for their cruel rulers. Arthur, Francis, Ludwig, Yao, and Antonio are poor and live together to pay off the new taxes. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or the ideas of kirito (which belongs to Arina Tanemura).**

**Basically: In this future/past (a future/past world is a place where everything is in a past setting with future technology) world there are kirito (mix of human of other organisms of Earth) and humans (and other organisms). There are less kirito than humans and the kirito had been gathered long ago and imprisoned in a gated city with cruel rulers. Alfred, Matthew, Romano, Feliciano, and Kiku are escaped kirito. Alfred is an eagle kirito and Matthew's, who is a maple tree kirito, twin brother. Romano is a tomato kirito and is also Feliciano's, who is a wolf kirito, older brother. Kiku is a koi fish kirito who was separated from his family long ago. **

** Yao, Arthur, Francis, Antonio, and Ludwig are all living together since the latest tax raises drove them out of their respective homes. Only together, could they afford their new home while still having enough left over to get food. **

**Pairings: UsUk, Franada, Spamano, Chipan, and GerIta (main) RussAme, PruCan, and Greepan (side) **

**I might add more pairings, but for the moment… these are it **

**So… in this chapter you only see (one-sided) RussAme so if you don't like that pairing, don't read this story.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"Alfred!" a soft voice called in annoyance. Soft blonde hair shuddered when the head it was attached to groaned.

From behind a haystack, Alfred F. Jones slowly pushed himself to his feet to face his twin brother. His messy hair had sticks of hay sticking out of it and his skin was covered in mud and dirt. Nothing could be said for the horrid stench that drifted off of his body in waves. It was only his piercing blue eyes that gave away the potential beauty hiding beneath layers of hard labor and misery.

"What is it now Mattie?" Alfred groaned. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes and glared at his twin. Lavender eyes glared back and then widened at the sound of a bugle.

"We need to go NOW!" Mattie cried while pulling his brother with him and out the barn door. Alfred groaned; work time.

As the siblings ran they passed by small shacks like theirs, tired haggard looking people of their kind, and intimidating guards with weapons hanging off every inch of their body. Alfred shuddered; he had experienced first-hand what some of those weapons could do, and he had no interest in repeating it.

As the two reached the work site they spotted their friends, already working.

"KIKU, FELICIANO, ROMANO, wait up!" Alfred screamed as he raced towards the other boys. The trio looked up in surprise and smiled when they saw Alfred and Matthew coming over. Feliciano was already in wolf form and moving heavy boulders with Romano using his tomato plants to help. Kiku had a fish tail and was using its weight to crush any obstacle that got in the way.

"So what are we clearing away now?" Alfred asked. The Italian brothers looked away with gloomy expressions, leaving Kiku to do the explaining.

"Alfred-kun, you remember that this city was built on the remains of Roma, right?" Kiku asked. Suddenly, Alfred and Matthew understood. Roma was the city where the Italian brothers grew up. Their grandfather had ruled and when he died their father and uncle had fought over who should take over their grandfather's position. Before either realized, the city had been driven into the ground and all prosperity stopped. Then the kirito hunters had come and invaded the dying city, capturing and imprisoning Feliciano and Romano in their own home.

Now they were clearing any buildings that remained of the once prosperous city.

"We're clearing the capital building," Kiki continued. The capital building, the place where the Italian twins often played with their father and uncle until the two had vied for role as Mayor of the city, driving away those happy times of simply tomfoolery with the twins.

"Sorry," Matthew whispered, loud enough for the brothers to hear. Romano sniffed and looked away, focusing on the boulder before him. Feliciano simply nuzzled Matthew's leg (he couldn't speak as a wolf) and went back to work.

* * *

><p>The group had been working long and hard for the entire day and they were drained. As they all headed back to their separate shacks a soldier decided to follow Alfred and Matthew. The twins tried to ignore the man, but his presence put them on edge, and they waited for him to confront them.<p>

He finally did when they reached their shelter. He reached out and grabbed Alfred's neck in a bruising grip and shoved Matthew inside the tiny box of a home. The younger twin gasped in pain as he hit the hay stack.

Alfred struggled and kicked and punched as the guy started to drag him away from his 'home' but unfortunately, his efforts proved to be useless. Quicker than expected, they were at the door step of the tower where the ruler and his family lived.

"What do you want?" the guard from outside asked without a flicker of emotion. All the guards were like that as it was said that the great General Winter himself had trained them before they came to guard the city. The two guards talked for a while and the next thing Alfred knew, he was flung inside the tower, his head slamming into the opposite wall. The Tower. Terror Tower, as the other kirito nicknamed it.

"Ow, shit that hurt!" Alfred muttered angrily as he rubbed the back of his head. He glanced up with a pout only to have his eyes widen and his mouth drop.

"L-lord Ivan!" he squeaked. He quickly got up on to his feet and bowed deeply to the powerful man. This was the man who ruled over them all. He was the man who had singlehandedly killed Feliciano's and Romano's uncle and father. This was the legendary General Winter's own son.

Lord Ivan grinned down at the flustered kirito and motioned for him to look up. Alfred, shaking, obeyed and deep violet eyes suddenly invaded shimmering blues! Lord Ivan smiled and held out his hand for the boy to take. When Alfred hesitated, he launched his hand down and grasped the boy's hand in a crushing grip!

Alfred jumped at the sudden movement and pain but allowed the man to do as he wished, after all, he was only a lowly kirito (well that and he would be killed the moment he did anything to displease the bastard). What he did not expect was to be pulled forward and enveloped in tight embrace.

"Alfred… oh Alfred I have finally found you. Remember what I promised you?" Lord Ivan asked in that creepy tone of his. Alfred gulped when memories flooded through his consciousness.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey… you're name is Ivan right?" the little boy asked, curiosity evident in his cerulean orbs. The violet eyed teen glared down at the tiny figure, expecting him to run away in fear. Instead, the boy just stood there and smiled. Finally, the teen had to submit to the cute expression the other wore.<em>

"_Da, my name is Ivan," he stated coolly. He turned to leave only to be held back by a sudden pair of arms closing around his leg! With a gasp he fell to the icy ground._

"_OW! SHIT!" Ivan screamed. He turned around to glare at the boy only to see a tear stained face looking up to him._

"_P-please don't leave me Ivan… I have a twin brother and h- he's sick. He's so sick and he needs help. Please help me! I'll do anything! Anything!" the small boy begged. Ivan sighed, he couldn't say no. Not when he realized just how much the blond resembled a sunflower, complete with eyes of the sky that told of the air that sunflowers and other unimportant organisms needed to live. It was then that a small feeling of warmth appeared in Ivan's normally iced over heart. _

"_Ivan?" Alfred asked. The teen glanced down at the boy and suddenly scooped him up into his arms. The child squealed in surprise but settled down when the older boy asked him where he lived._

"_I live over there Ivan… no there, THERE!" Alfred tried to direct. Twice already he led them to a dead end and a tree. Ivan felt his eyes twitch at the child's random pointing that kept leading him into trees and other flora, but eventually they stopped by a small card board box._

"_Mattie? Mattie? It's me… __Alfred... I brought someone who can help us!" Alfred called to his twin. Inside the two could hear a faint "Alfred" and the other boy quickly ducked under the rag into the box. Ivan stared at this tiny "home" that the twins lived in. What could have happened to them that led into this pathetic pile of cardboard? Ivan was jostled out of his thoughts by a passing pedestrian._

"_Watch it kirito filth!" the old man grunted as he hobbled away, his little walking stick clacking irritatingly against the sidewalk. Ivan glared and was about to beat the other guy up when he realized what the man had said._

"_So that's it… these two boys must be kirito. Well it is true that kirito are not very well liked… especially after-" Ivan began to mutter when the sudden appearance of Alfred grabbed his attention. He hurried over to the distressed youth and pulled him into a tight hug._

"_Agh! Ivan? Why are you hugging me?"_

"_My poor sunflower… my poor sunflower… forced to live among these crotchety old fossils who shun you with every waking day," Ivan muttered angrily, flat out crushing the boy he was trying to comfort._

"_Ivan! IVAN! STOP! OW! LET GO!" Alfred began to cry when the other effectively began to crush his rib cage. Suddenly, a small form crawled out of the cardboard box, causing Alfred to gasp and struggle harder against Ivan's embrace of death._

Those bastards will pay, those bastards will pay, those bastards will pay, those-

"_OW!" Ivan cried out when Alfred bit him, causing him to let the small child go. He cursed and lifted his arm instinctively (for defense of course) but stopped when he spotted his Alfred (yes, __**his**__ Alfred) holding his younger twin tenderly and stroking his forehead._

"_Matthew… you shouldn't have exerted yourself... shh… don't talk now, bro. Yes I have someone who'll help us… he's right here," Alfred explained with a smiled, although the expression seemed strained when Ivan's name was spoken. Ivan didn't really like that._

"_Da, I will help you and your brother, Matvey," Ivan added with a smile. Alfred ignored the other and continued to comfort his brother. _

_Ivan got tired of waiting._

"_Come along Fredka, we shall go to the hospital now," Ivan exclaimed happily when he scooped Mattie right out of the other's arms. Alfred protested but let it go when he realized that the older really was heading in the direction of the hospital._

_At the hospital, Matthew had immediately been diagnosed with a rare case of Kirito Fever and treatment had instantly begun. Now his older twin brother and his rescuer were waiting in the lobby with worry etched on their faces. The atmosphere around the two could only be described as one thing, awkward._

"_Hey Ivan… I forgive you," Alfred eventually whispered, the statement just barely reaching Ivan's ears. _

"_Excuse me? For what?" Ivan instantly responded. Alfred shot the other a glare._

"_For nearly crushing me to death, for not letting go when I… asked you to… and causing my brother to exert himself and get weaker!" Alfred listed, although he hesitated when he was about to say __begged__. Ivan sighed in annoyance, sure maybe he did do all those things but it wasn't as if it was on purpose._

"_Fine, alright? I'm sorry I did all those things… I didn't mean to," Ivan finally muttered. When he peeked at the other child his eyes widened in shock when he caught the other sleeping! At first, he felt anger, then annoyance, then amusement, and then understanding. He walked over to the sleeping form, scooped him up in his arms, and let the boy sleep in his arms._

"_You stayed up for so long to look after you're brother didn't you… that's why you're so tired," Ivan thought out loud. He laughed when the other murmured and weakly hit him on the chest._

"_Shut up you big lump," Alfred muttered. Ivan merely shook his head, that genuine smile still on his face. _

"_Hey, Alfred… you know when you said that you would do anything to pay me back for saving you're brother?" Ivan asked. Alfred, still half-asleep, nodded._

"_Well… why don't you come live with me? You're brother could come too if you want. I have a lot of space at my house and I… I always wanted a friend," Ivan explained with a blush. The other groaned and rolled over so that he was looking up at Ivan's face. Alfred (HE WAS HALF-ASLEEP DAMNIT!) smiled and whispered those fated words that would haunt him for eternity._

"_Of course I'll come live with you."_

* * *

><p>"Oh damnit… I was half-asleep so that doesn't count you bastard!" Alfred screamed as he pushed the other away. Ivan growled.<p>

"Sunflower, you ran away from me when Matvey got out of the hospital. I was paying and you fled. It hurt my feelings deeply," Ivan continued, ignoring the other's excuses. "But now you're here with me, and I'll never let you go." Ivan nuzzled the other's neck and began to kiss it when Alfred panicked.

"NO! NO! STOP THAT! IVAN!" Alfred shouted when his instincts took over. Instantly, out of his back, majestic eagle wings sprouted and, with a strong flap, he was out Ivan's grip. He glanced at the other for a moment before soaring out of the window and heading towards his home.

Ivan gaped at his love until the boy dived down into the area where all the kirito were being housed. He screamed and slammed a chair against the wall before following through with his fist. Instantly, he was surrounded by guards, waiting for his orders.

"Burn them, burn the kirito, all of them!" he screamed. The men began to file out and the rest of Ivan's family entered. Ignoring Katyusha's frantic questions, Natalia's continued threats to whoever distressed him like this, and Toris's, Eduard's, and Raivis's anxious whispers, he merely stared at the hole in the wall.

If he couldn't have Alfred then no one could.

* * *

><p>"MATTIE! MATTIE!" Alfred screamed as he landed. He pushed his way into his shelter and nearly cried when he saw no one there.<p>

_What if Ivan got to him? What will I do? What-_

"ALFRED!" a familiar voice shouted.

The eagle kirito whipped around and let out a cry of joy as he propelled himself towards his younger brother. The maple tree kirito laughed with relief. The two were immediately joined by an angry Romano, fearful Feliciano, and an agitated Kiku.

"Well, what happened you bastard?" Romano demanded to know. Alfred suddenly remembered what he came here to do. He gripped Matthew's hand and turned to face his friends.

"We're escaping tonight. I- I beat Ivan up so we have a chance to escape!" Alfred grinned. The other's doubted his story but knew that if they really had an opportunity to leave, they should take it.

"Ve, Romano… we can't leave our home! We-" Feliciano tried to protest when Romano whirled around and slapped him across the face!

"YOU IDIOT, THIS ISN'T OUR HOME ANYMORE! EVER SINCE THESE BASTARDS CAME OUR FATHER'S HOME WAS LOST SO DON'T YOU DARE THINK OF STAYING HERE!" Romano shrieked. Feliciano stared at his brother in shock, his thoughts whirling. Tears came to his amber eyes and he began to sob hysterically as he finally accepted that his home was gone, that it was never going to come back.

"Listen, Feliciano… I'm so sorry. I really am, dude, but we need to go… now. So, are you with me?" Alfred tried to encourage the other into taking his hand. Feliciano wiped his eyes and glanced up at the other with a determined expression.

"I will." And he turned into a wolf. Alfred smiled and glanced over at Kiku who merely nodded his head and turned into a fish. Feliciano scooped up the fish into his mouth and turned his head towards his brother who was still shaking.

"Let's go you bastards… I'm tired of this shitty place," he finally stated, and turned into a tomato that joined the fish in his brother's mouth. Alfred glanced at Matthew who turned into a maple leaf that stuck stubbornly to his palm.

"Follow me Feli, we'll get out of here," Alfred smiled. He wasn't truly sure how they were going to do this, but he knew that they were going to get out tonight. He quickly transformed into his eagle self and leaped into the air.

As he flew towards the city's main gate he noticed that there were no guards on the watch tower! He wasn't sure why, but he really didn't care as he flew over it and landed on the soft ground outside. He transformed back into a human and watched as his brother did the same. They smiled, they had gotten out… but Feliciano, Kiku, and Romano hadn't.

"We need to find a way to get those idiots to open the door so Feli can somehow sneak past," Alfred muttered. Matthew nodded but suddenly pushed Alfred into a nearby bush when he spotted some approaching lights. He quickly followed and placed a firm hand over his brother's mouth.

"I can't believe Lord Ivan told us to burn the kirito… who's going to do the hard work now?" a voice asked. The twins gasped and mentally cursed when the soldier who had spoken suddenly stopped, a stick in his hand.

"That's what I was thinking. Plus the fact that we actually had to go outside to get the sticks so we could burn the damn things just shows where this ridiculous plan is going. HEY GEORGE-" another souldier cried out when he slammed into the other guard.

"Shh… there are kirito out here, I can feel it," George whispered. The fallen soldier grumbled and picked himself off the ground.

"Listen George, I… oh…" the soldier suddenly cut off when he felt the twin's presence as well.

A plan was already forming in one of the twins mind and that boy decided to enact it, no matter the consequences.

WOOSH!

The two guards looked up when a streak of brown flashed before their eyes. They gaped when they saw Alfred, with his eagle wings, sitting on the wall with a big grin on his face. In the dark it was hard to see but the two on the ground could clearly see the hypnotic blue eyes the other possessed.

"That's the one Lord Ivan always talks about!" one of the guards exclaimed and pointed. Alfred frowned at that, but the two obviously didn't see that.

"Whatever, he's a kirito and so he's got to burn. Let's get him!" George snarled as he pressed a button on his gauntlet. Immediately, the gates swung open and they raced in, intent on climbing the wall and burning Alfred.

Immediately, Feliciano raced outside and let Kiku and Romano out of his mouth so they could transform back into their normal selves. When all three were human they called out the names of their best friends.

"MATTHEW! ALFRED!" they shouted. Instantly, Matthew raced out of the bushes and barreled into the trio. He placed a finger to his lips to signal them to be silent and pointed up at the wall. They all glanced up at where he was pointing and gasped when they spotted Alfred trying to dodge the flames flickering merrily on the ends of the sticks the two soldiers had been carrying earlier.

All of them knew that they had to help their friend but they weren't sure how. Sadly, that was chosen for them, and not in their favor.

"LOOK! THERE'RE MORE OF THE LITTLE BUGGERS!" one guard cried. The other looked and Alfred used that as his chance to escape. He flung himself off the wall and unfurled his wings so that he soared through the sky. He swooped back and reached out to grab Matthew's hand when suddenly all he saw were flames!

"MATTHEW!"

* * *

><p><strong>There we go… wow that was a lot but I finally finished it. I hope it doesn't seem too rushed or anything, but I will admit that right now I'm extremely tired. BTW! I totally went all ninja the other day! It was epic! <strong>

**Okay, so I went to this place (confidential information) and the doors were locked. The family I was with sent me out to check the other doors and so I walked until I came to this door. It too was locked but this lady let me in and told me to get the keys from this other woman upstairs. So I'm walking and walking and finally enter the office. The lady tells me that she can't open the doors cause of reasons that were understandable but frustrating at the same time. So I merely walked out and was about to close the door when I realized that if I closed it, it would probably lock.**

**AWESOME NINJA MOMENT RIGHT HERE! I took my hair band and wrapped it around the bottom. The extra space of the hair band kept it open a bit and so it didn't lock! Then I got the family and let them in and they talked to the lady and everything worked out fine! **

**Sorry, I just had to share that cause I was so proud of myself right there XD**

**Anyway, next time we shall be introduced to Arthur, Francis, Yao, Ludwig, Antonio. **

**I apologize for making Ivan a bit evil in this, but truly, General Winter is the villain here! Well, him and Rodinia and Pangaea, but anyway XD**


End file.
